Pack Bonding
by Fr333bird
Summary: Written for Twikinkfest. Seth is new to the pack and has to take part in a rite of passage. Contains explicit sex acts with more than one partner, a little dub-con at first. Unashamedly kinky but also kind of sweet. Seth/Wolfpack. AU, wolfslash.


**Prompt: Wolfpack gang bang with Seth on the receiving end. Bonus points if it's part of a rite of passage within the pack. Prefer human form and slash only, but it's okay if Leah gets in on the action too. Dub-con okay if author feels it necessary to get things started, but no non-con, please.**

**Thank you to OnTheTurningAway for the fantabulous kinky prompt; to my pre-readers Beckybrit and Mssdare and to my awesome beta, Mamdi. I love you all.**

* * *

><p>The day that I come home from school burning up and buzzing with a strange new kind of energy, I know that it's finally happening to me. This isn't a surprise, not like it was to most of the others. With Leah having joined the pack just a couple of weeks ago it seemed inevitable that I'd be next. I've shot up several inches in the space of a few months and my previously scrawny body has started to pack on lean, strong muscle. I may still be in high school but I could easily pass for twenty-one.<p>

I've already been warned about what to expect. The burning heat is weird and intense but I know that I'm not ill; it's just part of this strange process that I have no control over. I pace around the house feeling restless. It's as though something is crawling under my skin, trying to get out. I let out a harsh barking laugh, when it occurs to me that it's not too far from the truth. This thing, this freaky wolf gene, is inside me and there's not a fucking thing that I can do about it.

Leah gets home a little after me and as soon as she sees me she knows. She places her palm on my forehead.

"You should have called me," her brow furrows. "I don't think you've got long."

She reaches for her phone and presses a few buttons.

"Emily," her voice is terse, laced with pain. "Is Sam there?" She frowns as she listens and then cuts in. "Well, get a message to him. Tell him it's important. Seth's gonna phase soon and we need him here."

I pause in my pacing. A ripple of tension rolls through me as soon as I stop, so I move again, increasingly restless and jittery.

"How do you stand this?" I roll my shoulders, feeling the muscles bunch beneath my skin. "Hell, Leah. I feel like I'm gonna fucking explode or something."

"It gets easier – it's only really like this the first time." She reassures me, her voice calm and uncharacteristically gentle. "Once you've phased a few times you learn to control it, and then it feels good." There's a faraway look in her eyes. "You'll see."

Another surge prickles under my skin and I feel the hair rise on the back of my neck. My hackles, I think and chuckle at the irony. Leah raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask.

I'm not sure how much time passes before Sam arrives; I'm too busy riding the waves of energy that seem to be pulsing through me, crackling along my nerves and sinews. Sam knocks and enters and Leah greets him coolly. I can sense her discomfort and ache in sympathy. My senses seem heightened, my connection to her stronger than usual. But I sense Sam's emotions too; his shame and regret are almost palpable. But they both push their feelings aside and focus on me.

"You okay, Seth?" Sam's smile is kind as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I shake it off abruptly.

"Sorry," I say through gritted teeth. "It's too much, don't touch me."

"I think we need to get you outside." He grins, now. His teeth flash white in his handsome face. "Come on."

He strips off his t-shirt, powerful muscles flexing in his broad chest. As he kicks off his shoes, Leah begins to strip too. I'm not shocked, I know this is what they have to do, but it hasn't happened around me before. It's weird seeing my sister peel off her clothes in front of Sam and me.

"You too, little brother," Leah smirks. "I've seen it all before. And if you don't, you'll wreck your clothes."

I move then, stripping off the layers that cover me. The cool air hits my burning skin and it feels good, I tingle with something that feels almost sexual. My dick is half hard and I blush and try to hide it.

"It's normal, Seth, don't worry." Sam notices my predicament. "Happens to us all, especially the first time."

"Even me," Leah laughs. "But in my case, you can't tell by looking."

I flush again. I don't need to be hearing this about my sister.

"There are no secrets in the pack, Seth." Once again, Sam almost seems to read my mind. "You'll find this out soon enough."

We slip out into the blue twilight and I follow Sam and Leah into the trees behind our house. The energy inside me is reaching a peak now. The scent of the woods is intense and rich, full of things that I've never been able to detect before. I feel as though I'm drawing in energy from the trees that surround me and through the earth beneath my feet.

I gasp, and my legs nearly buckle as a shocking wave suddenly rips through me and I feel my body begin to change. Impossibly, incomprehensibly I feel a burning stretch as my bones lengthen and re-align themselves and I fall onto all fours, hands clutching helplessly at the forest floor. My skin stretches to accommodate the changes that are happening inside me and I watch in amazement as my hands morph and change and grow, sprouting hair and claws and I feel my whole body expand with an indescribable burst of power. The whole process is over almost as soon as it's begun.

I tense, fearful but exhilarated by my new body. I can hear the tiny sounds of creatures moving in the forest around me, and the steady beat of two huge hearts close by. I lift my head to see Sam and Leah, also in wolf form. I sniff instinctively, and am overwhelmed by the scents that bombard me. The warm, animal scent of my fellow wolves, the rich loamy aroma of the forest, the myriad competing scents from countless small birds and animals in the vicinity. I hear a rustle close by and catch the scent of fear. The wolf in me instantly recognizes the smell of a rabbit and I poise, ready to spring and chase as my instincts take over.

_Wait, Seth!_ A voice in my head stops me.

_What the fuck?_ I startle, staring at the huge, black wolf. I want to go after the rabbit, but I feel Sam's will and I have to obey. Oh yeah… the alpha thing, I'd forgotten about that.

_This is how it works, Seth. Remember?_ My sister's voice calms me a little and I turn to look at the smaller grey wolf, standing beside Sam. _We can hear each other's thoughts in our wolf form._

_Okay, _I nod my huge head, trying out this new form of communication.

_We will run, Seth_. Sam addresses me again. _Running is good. You'll need to work off some energy. But we'll run together. And later we'll introduce you formally to the rest of the pack._

I feel a spike of anxiety from Leah and can smell her, suddenly fearful. I reach out with my mind, trying to see what she's thinking but feel her blocking me.

_Let's run Little Brother – I bet you can't catch me. _

And with that she's gone, a blur of grey as she bounds past me into the forest and I spring after her, with Sam alongside me and any anxieties are banished in the thrill of my newfound speed and strength.

We run until we're exhausted, limbs weak with the distance we've covered. When we get back home and phase back into our human forms, I'm too tired to even pull on my underwear. I head straight for my room and crawl into bed.

Leah brings me food and water and makes me eat and drink before I sleep. She perches on the side of my bed and watches me gulp it down.

"Sleep now." She brushes a lock of hair from my eyes in a rare gesture of affection. "You'll need your strength for the initiation later."

"What will I have to do?" I ask, uneasy.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Her expression is unreadable. "Sleep well."

XOXOXOX

I wake when the bed dips beside me. It's dark and a hand covers my mouth. I jerk and try to pull it away.

"Shh, Seth." Leah's whisper reassures me slightly. "It's only me. You need to be quiet, Mom's sleeping."

I nod and the hand is removed. I smell the sweet scent of Leah's sweat and as the faint light from my window gleams on her skin I realize she's naked, like me. I feel my face heat, embarrassed.

"It's time." Her voice is a quiet breath, barely audible. "Just go with it, don't fight it. You'll be okay." She stands and takes my hand, pulling me up. "Come now."

I follow her through the silent house, out into the darkness. I shiver as the cool air hits my naked body, tingling with anticipation that's tinged with fear.

I see six dark shapes, lurking ominously by the tree line. The tingling rush is rising inside me again and I gasp, fighting it, unsure about what's expected of me. I turn to Leah questioningly and she nods.

"Go ahead; we need to be in wolf form now."

I drop my defenses and allow the creature inside me to burst forth, every cell in my body igniting in a surge of power as I shift and change in the blink of an eye. My new body feels familiar already, comfortable. I shake myself, enjoying the feeling of my fur moving, and take a deep breath as we pad forward to greet the others.

The individual scent of each member of the pack reaches my nostrils. I can identify each one by their unique flavor and I marvel once again at my new abilities, how my sensory landscape is so utterly different in my wolf form. But it feels so right to me, as if something had always been missing before.

I listen, expecting instructions from Sam or greetings from the rest of the pack, but meet a strange wall of silence. Then I hear just one thought that I welcome gladly, and it feels as though it comes from them all.

_Time to run_

I burst into joyous movement, following my alpha who leads the way. He moves swiftly, leaping over fallen trees and dodging obstacles. I try and keep on his heels, flanked by Leah and a huge reddish brown wolf on my other side that I know immediately is Jake. As we run I'm aware of the others, keeping close, surrounding me. I can smell their excitement and something else… Something that floods through me in an answering wave when I recognize it – arousal.

When we reach the beach I smell wood smoke. Someone has been here already, making preparations. A large fire is crackling in the centre of a circle that's marked out by burning torches. In front of the fire woven rugs cover the sand. We pause at the edge of the circle and I hear Sam address us through his thoughts, the tone of authority unmistakable.

_We'll shift back to our human forms in a moment, and will stay that way till morning_. Then he addresses me directly, his golden eyes fixing on me. _Seth, you need to trust us_. It sounds like an order, but I can feel a plea there too and sense his anxiety.

_Okay_, I dip my head in acknowledgement. They're my pack, my family. I feel safe with them.

We shift back as one, instantaneously. As I familiarize myself with my human body once again, I notice that I'm hard. I flush and move my hands to cover myself but look up when I hear a chuckle from one of the others. It's Paul who's laughing.

"Seth, Dude." His voice is amused, faintly mocking. "Look around you."

I cast my eyes around the surrounding figures and see that they're all in a similar state. The realization sends a new jolt of blood to my groin. I recall the scent of arousal that surrounded me as we ran in our wolf form, and I lick my lips nervously as my brain scrambles around trying to work out what the fuck's going on here. Sam approaches me and puts his warm hands on my shoulders. My anxiety spikes but my cock only gets harder, responding to his touch. Shame rushes through me. I look down, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Look at me." I want to curl up with embarrassment but I have to obey. _Damn, this alpha shit could get old real quick_. I drag my eyes up and his expression is gentle but a hunger lurks there too, making my breathing hitch and my heart beat faster. "It's okay, Seth. We have to do this, but we'll make it good for you."

"Sam's quite the expert on breaking us in." Jake chips in, grinning at me over Sam's shoulder. "He's had plenty of practice by now."

Jared laughs now, a snort of irony. "Yeah, just count yourself lucky you weren't the first." But his voice is light and they all laugh, Sam included.

"Come on," Sam addresses me again and slides a hand down my arm, twining his fingers with mine and leading me towards the fire.

I follow. I understand that I have no choice in this, any more than I have a choice about shifting. This is my life now and there's no point in fighting against it. Sam takes me to the rug and I stand in the centre as he puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls me towards him. Our cocks brush and I jump as though electrocuted, shocked at the strength of my response. The others surround us, moving closer. Only Leah hangs back, watching from the edge of the circle. Her eyes are huge and dark.

Warm hands caress me, stroking my chest, my back, my belly. I feel the heat of their bodies surrounding me, pressing close and I close my eyes, giving into it. I jerk with shock again as I feel hot wet mouths on my skin as well as hands. My legs feel shaky, and as the unseen hands pull me down, I give in gladly. I let them lay me on my back on the rug, spread out like an offering.

I open my eyes and they loom over me, beautiful in the flickering light of the fire. All dark hair and brown skin, their bodies are strong and aggressively masculine. I wonder at the fierce burst of need that rages through me at the sight of them. I have very little sexual experience but I've only ever been attracted to girls. This seems irrelevant now, as though this thing that's happening with my pack is unrelated to anything that's gone before. My passion and desire for them is raw and visceral, like nothing I've ever felt.

Their hands and mouths are on me again, gentle but building in intensity. I feel fingers trailing down the V of my abdomen as a hot tongue licks up the inside of one of my thighs. I whimper a little, unable to contain the needy sound. When a hand finally closes around my cock and the tongue reaches my balls, my hips hitch as I gasp. Someone is nipping and licking at my neck, fingers are teasing my nipples, even my feet and hands are being stroked. It's as though every part of me is being claimed, owned. My senses are overloaded, my body on fire as the musky scent of arousal surrounds me. The sounds of heavy breathing and rough grunts of pleasure make my dick throb.

"Turn him over," Sam's voice is husky.

I allow them to move me without resisting until I'm lying face down, legs and arms splayed wide. I feel more vulnerable now, fearing what's coming next as their hands and mouths roam over me again. Strong hands grip my ass and I feel warm breath, and I tense, squirming as a hot tongue licks a path from my balls to the top of my crack. The movement is repeated and I grunt as the tongue grazes my hole. I buck my hips, pressing my aching cock into the rug beneath me.

Strong hands lift me up and I let them reposition me so that I'm kneeling now, supporting my weight on my arms, legs still spread wide, balls hanging down. I'm past caring how exposed I am now; I just want more of that tongue on my ass and some attention to be paid to my dick. I'm rewarded for my compliance by more long, slow licks moving slowly upwards from my balls. The tongue finally reaches my ass and at the same time I feel a hand grip the base of my dick and hot wetness encloses the tip. I moan in pleasure and look down to see Embry's lips wrapped around me. He winks at me as he swirls his tongue around the head and I nearly pass out from the pleasure.

I hear movement by my head and feel gentle hands in my hair. I look up and Jake's there. He's sitting back on his heels, his dick rearing hard towards me, glistening at the tip. He strokes himself slowly with one hand as he slips the fingers of his other hand through my hair.

"Suck me?" he kneels up, offering me his cock.

I part my lips and he brushes them with the head of his dick a few times before pushing in. I can't concentrate on it, too distracted by the tongue that's lapping at my ass and Embry's mouth around my own cock. But I try to relax my jaw, and let him fuck my mouth. His fingers tighten in my hair and I know that I'm giving him pleasure and I'm glad. I feel so fucking amazing that I want to share it.

The softness of the tongue at my hole is replaced by fingers. I feel the slickness of oil as it's poured over me. The first hard press inside makes me gasp and gag around Jake's cock. He pulls back, but I recover quickly and suck him back in greedily, lifting a hand to grab his balls and pull him closer again.

"Fuck, Seth…" I hear him grunt, and I grin around his cock, filled with strange pride at his reaction.

Jake's cock and Embry's mouth, which has now moved to my balls, distract me from the burn and stretch as unknown fingers pump slowly in and out of me. They gradually press deeper and the initial discomfort is replaced with something edgy and needy and I start to rock back, meeting them, wanting more. Other hands and mouths are still all over me, I can't tell whose is whose. The mouths are sucking and sometimes biting now, but it's never painful, everything is pleasurable.

The fingers slide out of me, leaving me empty and aching. Jake pulls out of my mouth at the same time and I moan at the loss, greedy and wanting. Jake moves aside but I feel his hand on my shoulders, kneading the muscles there as he fists his dick slowly. I wait to be filled again, knowing what's coming next.

But when it comes, nothing could have prepared me for the sharp pain of being penetrated so deeply. I arch my back and howl as warm hands and soft voices soothe me, telling me it will feel good soon, that I need to relax. I catch Leah's eye from where she's watching, seated cross-legged at the edge of the circle and her face is etched with concern. I try to smile reassuringly but it feels like a grimace. I hang my head and focus on breathing slowly. Whoever is inside me stays still for a long time, and as a hot mouth works on my softened cock and hands stroke every inch of my body, the pleasure begins to uncurl in my belly again.

Finally, what feels like ages later, I hear a hoarse voice.

"Seth? Are you okay for me to move a little now?" It's Sam, I'd assumed it was him inside me but now I know for sure.

"I think so," I mutter. "Try it."

Slowly he inches out of me. I feel my ass clenching around him, trying to draw him back, and then he slides back in carefully until his balls brush mine. I hear him grunt and feel fingers grip my hips that I know must be his. He moves again, and again. Each stroke a little faster, a little harder. I moan at the sensation, a moan of pleasure now the pain has subsided. I lift my head again and can't help looking at Leah, the silent witness to this strange act. Her lips are parted as she watches and a hand is moving between her legs. She catches my eye and flushes, but she doesn't stop.

I'm getting close now, rocking back to meet Sam's thrusts and groaning loudly, unable to keep the sounds in as the sensation builds. Sam seems to realize I'm almost there and pulls out of me, making me cry out in protest. He grabs my hips and pulls me up, away from Embry's mouth. I glance at Embry and he grins at me, his lips swollen and slick with spit and pre-cum, his hand moving quickly over his own dick. The tension in the air is thick; I glance around briefly at them all. My sister, the boys I've grown up with, my tribe, my pack.

I need more.

"Sam, _please_," I beg, looking back over my shoulder, not sure what I'm even asking for.

He turns me around and pushes me down on my back on the rug. Hands that aren't Sam's pull my legs apart and up toward my chest as Sam enters me again. In this position his cock reaches even deeper and curves upwards, pressing against a place inside that makes me gasp and plead for more.

He smiles down at me now and the others gather round, stroking themselves, stroking each other. Strong fingers curl around my cock and I arch like a stranded fish, a high wail coming from my lips, as my body contorts and spasms and spurt after spurt of cum splatters my chest.

Sam tenses above me and utters a harsh cry as he comes, jerking and pulsing inside me as I clench around him. I'm past noticing who's next but one by one, they spill their seed on me. Splattering my chest and belly and cock with white, hot stripes. As I lie beneath them, panting and euphoric, they lower their heads and lick me clean.

I'm too tired to move, but strong arms lift me and carry me to the sea. I'm lowered into the water and the shock of cold makes goose bumps erupt on my overheated skin. Gentle hands wash away the sweat and cum that linger on my body and I float, letting them take care of me. I'm carried back to the fireside and laid back down on the rugs. Warm bodies press against me; limbs wrapped around and over me as soft kisses brush my skin. A hand takes mine and from the smaller size I know that it's Leah's. I squeeze it tightly and my grip slowly relaxes as I drift into sleep.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Check out the Kinkfest at twikinkfest(dot)tumblr(dot)com. It's still going on and there are lots of prompts that need writers to claim them.  
><strong>**You can read the other submissions as they are posted over on the C2 page: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories/96302/**


End file.
